The invention relates to a submerged alarm for monitoring swimming pools.
In alarm triggering devices used in swimming pools, it is current practice to project a portion of the devices into swimming pools to detect wave movements which trigger an alarm to emit an audible signal. Such a device is known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,487, where a submerged pipe includes a chamber in which a float, provided with a magnet, is placed. If sizable objects fall into the water, the water movements cause an up and down movement of the submerged pipe, which presses the float with the magnet against electric contacts and electrically connects an alarm device. In this case using the submerged pipe as an alarm triggering device, like all usual alarm triggering devices, during the swimming operation is placed so as to be freely accessible and unprotected. This is obviously a drawback. On the one hand, this is a drawback for swimmers themselves, who can get caught in the alarm triggering device placed unprotected in the swimming pool, and thus annoyed while swimming. On the other hand, childless swimming pool owners will refrain from installing an alarm triggering device since no small children are in danger. Unfortunately, the latter attitude is inappropriate since small children in the neighborhood can easily obtain access to a swimming pool so that an alarm triggering device is advisable where the owner has no small children.